The PokeSpe Fill-out
by QueenRayquaza
Summary: The epic fill-out that I decided (AND TOOK FIVE DAYS) to do. I repeat: EPIC! X3 Enjoy!


**Me: TY Eon for having this in your profile so I could copy and paste it! Everything I type will be bolded, the main form will be regular text.**

LIST YOUR TOP TEN POKEMON CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU ARE IN THE MANGA

1. **Platinum**  
2. **Gold**  
3. **Sapphire**  
4. **Emerald**  
5. **Blue **  
6. **Crystal**  
7. **Silver**  
8. **Green**  
9. **Ruby**  
10. **Yellow**

Then ask the following questions:

Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

**(Sapphire) She's running away from Ruby and Platinum 'cus they're trying to force her into a dress.**

Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

**(Emerald&Ruby) Sapphire and Crys send them to the hospital.**

Number 5 cooked you dinner?

**(Blue) *narrows eyes at food* What did you put in it?**

Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

**(Crystal) Quietly run away so she doesn't wake up and kick me DX**

Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

**(Silver) OMG I HAVE A BRO! Wait… Does this mean Blue's my sister?!**

Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?

**(Green) Did you challenge Red to a rematch?**

Number 9 made fun of your friends?

**(Ruby) And I thought you changed after what happened to Mimi.**

Number 10 ignored you all the time?

**(Yellow) Is it because I tried to tell R- MMMMMPH *She covers my mouth so I can't talk***

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

**(Platinum) Either pay or fight them off.**

You're on a vacation with 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

**(Gold) Make fun of me for a bit 'cus I'll be crying like a wimp before he gets Togebo to take me to the hospital where he'll try to hit on the nurses.**

It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

**(Sapphire) ****some clothes A POKEMON**** A SECRET BASE!**

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

**(Red) Have Poli try to put out the flames before Crys kicks the door down LIKE A BOSS and pull me out.**

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

**(Blue) She'll get out her video camera (Courtesy of Silver) before telling me to go for it.**

You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction:

**(Yellow&Platina) WHAT?! BUT YELLOW LIKES R-MMMMPH *Mouth is covered again and the wedding is called off* **

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

**(Silver) Be quiet while I sob until I snap and get mad at him so I forget why I was crying.**

You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?

**(Ruby) He makes a dress that Sapphire will make fun of and they'll start arguing so I can steal Toro to battle with.**

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

**(Yellow) Get embarrassed by my constant snickering and slink away.**

Number 2 tells you about their deeply hidden love for number 9.

**(Gold&Ruby) *Gold gets smacked* BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIKE CRYS!**

You're dating 3 and they introduces you to their parents. Would you get along?

**(Sapphire) BUT I WON'T BE DATING SAPPHIRE 'CUS RUBY WILL KILL ME!**

Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

**(Red&Ruby) Yellow, Crys, and Sapphire will all be heartbroken while three boys get smacked across the face.**

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

**(Blue&Crystal) Only if Gold steals Ditty and decides to play one of his perverted pranks. **

Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?

**(Crystal) Gold? Why did you steal Ditty?**

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

**(Silver) What did Blue blackmail you into?**

Number 8 thinks they'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell them?

**(Green) Stop being pathetic and ask Blue, but steal her camera first.**

Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses there love by sending an email. Now what?

**(Ruby) We all know you're faking. And now Sapphire will kill me.**

You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?

**(Platinum&Yellow) Rip off Yellow's face to show that it's Gold and Ditty.**

You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE then a few hours. What are you thinking?

**(Sapphire&Emerald) It's Rald's turn to argue, yay.**

Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?

**(Platinum&Crys) …No. Not unless Platinum is really Gold and Ditty.**

Would 2 trust 5?

**(Gold&Blue) Yeah! They're the Dynamic Duo of PokeSpe Pranks!**

Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

**(Emerald&Yellow) Yellow gets embarrassed and runs away.**

If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

**(Sapphire&Crystal) SAPPHIRE COOKS?!**

7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?

**(Silver&Ruby) Silver is a Dragon Master and Ruby becomes Pokestar Studio's new Brycen. **

8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?

**(Green&Blue) Well, of course! They have crushes on each other!**

9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?

**(Crystal&Ruby) Not at first, but then she'll grow to love Gold. But who knows, Ruby might be a really bad artist on paper.**

10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?

**(Ruby&Yellow) It's an argument about why Ruby should/shouldn't make a bikini for Yellow.**

1 accidentally kicked 10?

**(Platina&Yellow) Red would get all defensive and this situation would end in a battle.**

2 sent a message to her/his Bf/Gf but 9 got it what would happen?

**(Gold&Ruby) Crys would kick both of them upside the head.**

6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?

**(Crystal) RUUUUUUUUUN! I DUN WANNA GET KICKED!**

7 won the lottery?

**(Silver) He would put it in the bank and become a pinchpenny hermit.**

8 had quite a big secret?

**(Green) NO. YAOUIFANSARENOTCORRECT. YAOIFANSARENOTCORRECT.**

9 became a singer?

**(Ruby) Oh Arceus… SAPPHIRE GET IN HERE! HE'S GOT AN EGO THE SIZE OF SOOTOPOLIS CITY!**

10 got a daughter?

**(Yellow) I should hope that Red's the father.**

How would 3 greet 4?

**(Sapphire&Emerald) Like she greets everyone. IT'S SAPPHIRE PEOPLE!**

What would 4 envy about 5?

**(Emerald&Blue) She's tall and doesn't need prosthetics hiddin under clothes to be so.**

What dream would 5 have about 6?

**(Blue&Crystal) Two words: Black. Mail.**

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

**(Crystal&Silver) From Johto, met Gold, somehow manage to be friends WITH Gold.**

What would make 7 angry at 8?

**(Silver&Green) GREEN ASKING BLUE OUT.**

Where would 8 meet 9?

**(Green&Ruby) In Green's Gym, when Ruby decides to get some badges without Sapphire noticing.**

What would make 10 scared of 1?

**(Platinum&Yellow) Gold and Ditty. Need I say more?**

You see that 3's house has a giant hole in the wall. What happened?

**(Sapphire) She tried to cook.**

2 is going to a spa with 7. What's the occasion?

**(Gold&Silver) Silver would never go to a spa. Ever. Their Pokemon need pampering!**

Why is 4 chasing 8?

**(Emerald&Green) Gold stole Ditty, disguised himself as Green, and pranked Crys in his usual perverted way. Green got caught in the aftermath.**

1 is interrogating 3, 6, and 10 about who broke their phone. Which one is the guilty party?

**(Platina, Sapphire, Crystal, Yellow) Dude, either Crys was practicing her kicking or Sapphire was doing some epic martial arts.**

In a battle, who would win: 5 or 9?

(Blue&Ruby) Ruby, of course! Have you seen him battle?!

It's April fools day! 8 tricks 3 into believing they won the lottery. What do they do?

**(Sapphire&Green) It is, once again, Gold and Ditty. Green got sent to the hospital by EPIC MARTIAL ARTS after.**

You're getting jumped in an alley! Who comes to your rescue? 10 or 4?

**(Emerald&Yellow) BOTH! Unless the Pokemon Sapphire gave me is like Mew, then Immah gonna need help.**

6 switch places with their anime counterpart. What is the result?

**(Crystal) Oh, Little Pink and Wani-Wani are gonna know martial arts now XD**

9 suddenly turned into a Pokemon. What are they?

**(Ruby) Oh, he'd be Mimi! And he'd be so pretty! But it would be creepy if Sapphire liked him then.**

1 and 7 are jumping out of a plane. Which one goes first?

**(Platinum&Silver) Is that even a question? Of course Silver would go first!**

How does 4 react to walking in and finding 5 trying on a ballgown?

(Emerald&Blue) He'd sweatdrop and back out.

3 just asked out 2. How does 2 respond?

**(Gold&Sapphire) By getting kicked in the head by Crys while Ruby tries to kill him.**

You're secretly planning to take a vacation in Oblivia and firmly instruct 10 not tell anybody. Do they listen?

**(Yellow) Blue will blackmail her into telling and then everyone will be there the next day.**

8 is stuck in quicksand when 5 appears. What do they do?

**(Blue&Green) Blue will wonder how Green got in QUICKSAND of all things but then get Ditty (who she miraculously recovered from Gold) to save him.**

6 finds this fun fill-out and decides to do it. Who's their number 1?

**(Crystal) If it ain't Gold I dunno who it'd be.**


End file.
